Getting Schooled
by Baby Darth Dalloway
Summary: This is complete and utter crack guys, just a forewarning. What happens when Allie and Boomer's teasing finally pushes Bea over the edge? Is she done putting up with her friends and lover for good? And how do the girls take to Bea's change in behavior. All is fair in love and war. ;) Ballie Bea x Allie crack in the Symphony universe, of course with Boomer to boot. Enjoy!


Getting Schooled

* * *

Bea blinked once, pausing as she read her name on the sign up. She blinked once again to clear the haze from her eyes that must have been attributing to seeing her name up on the list. Finally, Bea rubbed her eyes, blinking a couple more times, only to find yes, her eyes were in fact working properly for the moment.

"Ay, Bea? Maybe I should go and join the class with ya. You know I get wound up."

Bea's jaw was dropped, her brow furrowed in confusion as she saw her name perfectly scrawled across the line, a line belonging to a list of lines, which held the names of people signing up for anger management classes.

"How the hell…" Bea drifted off, trying to rack her brain.

There was no way in hell Bea Smith would sign up for anger management classes, yet here her name was signed, her signature near perfectly written. She scratched her head, trying to understand how this came to be.

Did someone spike her drink again? Was she now sleep walking? Perhaps a lapsing memory due to all of the trauma she had suffered through in her life?

"I'll sign me-self up too!" Boomer said, moving around Bea and signing her name up, an anger management class to take place with Ms. Westfall tomorrow afternoon.

"But I-… I didn't even put my name there," Bea said, Boomer looking at her as if she were crazy.

"Well, you're signed up here. You going mental again or something?" Boomer asked, Bea shaking her head, looking at Boomer incredulously.

"Since when I have been mental?"

"Let's see… when you were in the psych ward, when Allie got drugged, you kicked the shit out of Franky, kicked the shit out of Kaz, hell you nearly kicked the shit out of Doreen, god knows how many times you've ran after me to try and do me in…" Boomer continued on, thinking out loud, Bea's fists and jaw clenching tighter with every word.

"Boomer," Bea gritted out, Boomer finally looking down at Bea, her larger friend only gesturing at Bea.

"See, look, you're doing it right now. This will probably be good for you," she said, giving Bea a smile, the redhead fuming.

"Boomer," Bea gritted out once again, Boomer nodding her head slowly.

"Yup, it's one of those times," Boomer said, bolting away from Bea before the redhead could get her.

Boomer ran through the hallways screaming, pushing people out of the way as she went, body checking small women and sending them flying.

"MOOOOOOVE!" she bellowed down the halls, flailing her arms as she ran back to her unit, away from the redhead hot on her tail.

She rounded the corner into H1, Allie standing by the table where Liz and Doreen sat chatting away, Sonia and Maxine looking up from the couches as they witnessed Boomer run in.

"Take cover!" Boomer shouted, going around the table as Bea bolted in, huffing and puffing, catching her breath.

"I swear to god Boomer," Bea said, Allie rolling her eyes with a smile as she walked over to Bea.

"Baby, you really need to relax," Allie said, going over to Bea and standing in front of her.

"Oh no, you're not distracting me again," Bea said, stepping away from Allie as she continued to glare at Boomer, her friend sticking her tongue out at her and pointing at her mockingly.

"Bea-" Allie said, Bea moving around her, Allie keeping her body in between the two bickering fools.

Bea decided to split her glares between Allie and Boomer, finally settling on Allie for a moment.

"I know exactly what you're trying to do. Don't even bother."

Allie rolled her eyes, releasing a chuckle. Boomer's teasing of Bea had become pretty routine these days, taking over for Franky when the woman couldn't visit from the outside. While Boomer's teasing was amusing to the majority of H1, Bea Smith wanted to do Boomer in for it, not used to her tough façade being poked and prodded at.

"Babe, Boomer's like 4 times the size of you," Allie tried again, reaching a hand out to take Bea's, the redhead pulling it away.

"I've taken her on before," she said, Boomer standing up straighter.

"Yea right!"

"Memba when I got ya slotted for trying to go after me? In the halls?"

Boomer's face grew pensive, trying to recall when that took place, finally remembering the moment years ago long before she and Bea became friendly.

"Fucking hell, you wouldn't have lasted if the guards hadn't stepped in," Boomer said, crossing her arms and laughing at Bea, the redhead growling now.

"Then let's have a go then," Bea said, taking a step closer, too distracted by Boomer to pay attention to Allie coming into her personal space and placing her hands on Bea's hips.

"No having a go, my god, you two are like children," Allie said, wrapping her arms around Bea's waist, running her hands up Bea's back.

Bea relaxed in Allie's arms, it was nearly impossible for her not to. Allie was the love of her life, her presence a calming and soothing cure for Bea. She felt Allie pull her in closer, the girl signaling to Bea she wanted her to reciprocate, propping her head on Bea's shoulder.

"What happened now?" Allie sighed, smiling to herself at how ridiculous these two could be.

"Someone signed me up for the anger management class tomorrow," Bea muttered, glaring at Boomer, her friend now sitting with Liz and Doreen, getting distracted by their conversation.

"Did they now?" Allie asked.

Bea nodded against her, wrapping her arms around Allie in return. As Bea nodded, her eyes went wide, pausing and pulling back to look at Allie, glaring into her big blue eyes.

"Why did you say it like that?" Bea asked, picking up on Allie's tone.

"No reason," Allie replied innocently, Bea letting her go and taking a step back.

"It was you," Bea said accusingly, Allie shaking her head and biting her lip.

"No idea what you're talking about."

Bea's eyes widened further, her tongue poking her cheek as her nostrils flared, shaking her head at Allie.

"Ay, what's going on now?" Doreen asked, Allie taking a few steps back towards the table.

"Allie… did you or did you not forge my signature and sign me up for the anger management class?"

Allie tried holding her laugh in, she really did, but she barely managed to stifle her giggles as she backed up towards Boomer, their friend looking between her and Bea, slapping the table and cackling.

"Righto! Fucking brilliant Allie!" Boomer laughed, Bea huffing once again.

She and Allie both burst out into laughter, Allie slapping Boomer's shoulder as Bea fumed at them from across the room. Allie wiped the tears from her eyes, looking at Bea across the way, knowing she would never actually physically assault them.

"Aw, Bea, I told ya I would," Allie said cheekily, Boomer and Doreen chuckling.

Bea stood up straight, crossing her arms and looking in between Allie and Boomer. As she took in their big smiles, wide and gleeful at her expense, her gaze narrowed as she tried to concoct a counter plan, knowing running after them would lead nowhere.

She kept glaring… until a light bulb went off in her head, Bea smirking and chuckling to herself. Bea shook her head, smugly smirking at the group before walking off and down the hallway, leaving H1.

Allie cocked her head the side, the whole table looking at one another, Boomer blinking a few times.

"Did we finally push her over the edge?" Boomer asked, Liz shaking her head at them, Allie looking off curiously.

"Now that was not the reaction I was expecting," Allie replied, the group left to wonder what Bea was up to.

* * *

Allie had walked all over the prison in search of her girlfriend, but H1 didn't get to see her again until dinner time, the group sitting as they looked up to see Bea entering and smiling at her table, throwing them a nod.

"Ay, make sure you're careful of her silverware," Boomer said, biting into her food, Liz slapping her shoulder.

Allie watched her girlfriend, curious as to what she had been up to. Normally, she would have expected Bea to chase after her, tickle her until she gave and called uncle, putting Allie in her place, as she would never actually hit her or her friends. Allie stared Bea down, very much enjoying the view, always happy to see Bea's butt in those nice and tight teal pants.

Finally, Bea turned, making eye contact with Allie and throwing her a sexy smirk, only confusing Allie even more. She expected her girlfriend to still be in a huff, which would then result in Allie flirting with Bea until she caved and got over the teasing situation.

Bea walked up to H1's table, standing over the chair where she usually sat, looking at everyone pleasantly.

"Enjoying dinner?" she asked, everyone nodding, Allie looking up at Bea in confusion.

"Yea, it's good. Where the hell have you been?" Boomer asked as she took another bite.

"Aw, just taking care of a few things. Speaking of which, I need to go sit with Juice and her crew, chat something out," Bea informed them, everyone looking at her in confusion.

"Wh-What? Why?" Allie asked, going to touch Bea, the woman moving back slightly, staring down at Allie smugly.

"Allie," Bea said, the blonde looking up at her in concern.

"Yea?"

Bea kept her eye contact strong, leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"Boomer gets no bacon tomorrow."

"Wait, what?" Allie asked, Bea pulling back, quirking a brow as she looked down at her.

"You heard me," she said, turning to look at Boomer, giving the table a nod.

"See ya back at H1 girls," she said, walking off and heading to Juice's table with her boys, the woman nodding to Bea in welcome.

Everyone in H1 stared at Bea as if she were crazy, Juice chuckling across the way as began chatting with her.

"Oh fuck, she's totally lost it now," Boomer said, Allie turned in her chair to look behind her.

"What did she say to you love?" Liz asked, Allie turning back, looking up at Boomer guiltily.

"She, uh… she said no bacon for Booms tomorrow," the blonde replied, Boomer pausing and going wide-eyed as she looked at Allie.

"Ay? You're not going to listen are ya?" Boomer asked, Allie turning to look back over her shoulder at Bea, Juice's whole table smiling and talking easily.

"I-I don't know Boomer… she might actually be mad," Allie replied, Boomer groaning.

"You knew it would be coming sooner or later Booms. You drive her up a wall with your teasing," Liz said, Maxine laughing as Boomer's face grew sad.

"But I want bacon," she whined, Maxine shaking her head at her.

"Relax, it's just one day. Let her have it," Maxine replied, Allie finally turning back to the table.

"Yea… yea, she'll be all good after," Allie said, shaking off Bea's odd response and going back to her meal.

Across the way, Juice shook her head as she chuckled.

"No wonder you were top dog for so long. You sure know how to fuck with peoples heads, don't ya Bea?" Juice asked, the redhead chuckling.

"I don't know what you're on about Juice," she replied, Juice shaking her head and chuckling more.

"Sure, Bea. Sure," she said, the table going back to their food.

* * *

Allie was disappointed when she found Bea had taken a shower without her, running into her girlfriend back in H1 all fresh and clean.

"You didn't tell me," Allie pouted in her pjs, Sonia, Doreen and Liz off in their rooms, Boomer taking care of Maxine.

"Ah, just wanted to get in and out quickly, you know," Bea said with a smile, Allie feeling slightly hurt.

Bea gave her a smile as she walked to her room, Allie walking quietly behind her. The redhead placed her shower stuff down, Allie leaning against the doorframe and looking at her lover, who seemed happy as a clam.

"So… good shower then?" she asked, Bea wiping at her hair, nodding.

"It was nice."

Allie kept watching, surprised her lover took her robe off with such ease, as if she didn't have a care in the world. Allie quickly grabbed at the door, closing it slightly, surprised Bea was so cavalier, the former Queen Bea normally quite shy, especially with her sexuality and body.

Bea was chuckling internally, aware as she turned back to look at Allie that the younger girl was clearly confused by her odd behavior.

"Hey, you mind if I sleep alone tonight? I might be running a fever or something, my temp is all off."

Allie's puppy eyes grew sadder. First Bea left them all day, then she sat with Juice of all people at dinner, next showering without even telling Allie, and now not even wanting to sleep in bed with her.

"I-I can stay, I don't mind getting sick."

"No, no, I just don't want to get all sweaty. Don't worry about it," Bea said, still smiling Allie thoroughly confused and only growing increasingly upset.

"Bea, are… are you mad at me?" Allie asked.

Bea finally paused as she finished putting the rest of her clothes on, tilting her head and giving Allie a small smile. She walked over to her lover, bringing Allie in for a hug, the blonde reciprocating.

"No, Alliecat, I'm not mad," she replied, taking pity on the girl and giving her a kiss on the cheek, pulling back.

"It's just one night, yea?" Bea said, Allie still feeling off.

"Yea… yea I guess."

"I'll be good as new tomorrow," Bea replied, giving Allie a quick peck on the lips and pulling away.

"You mind shutting the door for me please?" Bea asked as she walked over to her bed, pulling the covers back and going to lie down.

"Okay… um, good night," Allie said, beginning to step out.

"Night Allie," Bea replied, burrowing into her covers, Allie sending her one last look before shutting the door.

Allie walked into the common area, Boomer and Maxine finally off in their rooms too, the young blonde walking over to her rarely used room and bed. She shut herself in, feeling like a punch to the gut hit her hard, stunned by Bea's standoffish behavior.

Did she push too far? Did Bea really think Allie wanted her to do anger management, that it wasn't all a big joke?

Allie groaned as she flopped onto her bed, rubbing her eyes. Questions and worry swirled through her mind as she continuously moved about in her bed, unable to find any rest. After hours of doing this, it wasn't until complete fatigue weighed her down enough to finally anchor her into slumber.

* * *

Allie woke with a start, Boomer knocking on her door and shouting at her to get up for the count, Allie having a restless sleep that left her feeling groggy. She bolted out of bed, not wanting to be late for the count, rushing to her door and throwing it open.

Most of H1 was surprised to see her in her own room, everyone looking around at one another, even further shocked to see Bea standing at her own door calmly with a smile.

"This is not good…" Boomer muttered, Ms. Miles finally coming in and doing the count.

Once they were free to go, Boomer and Liz made eye contact, walking over to Allie as Bea left the unit, the blonde watching Bea walk off sadly.

"Hey, love… you okay?" Liz asked, Boomer walking up to her.

"Shit, is Bea pissed or what?"

"She doesn't seem angry though," Liz replied, Allie shaking her head.

"No, actually… she seems really happy…" Allie replied, drifting off.

Liz gave her a sad look, turning to look back at Maxine who was also a bit surprised.

"Here, come on. Let's go to breakfast," Liz said, Allie nodding distractedly in agreement, Boomer scratching her head and walking over to Maxine.

"Ay, Maxie… you think we pushed Bea too far? She finally cracking?"

"I don't know Boomer. I really don't know," Maxine replied, also confused by her friend.

H1 got themselves all ready before heading out to breakfast, surprised upon their arrival to see Bea sitting with Juice's crew once again, Allie panicking while the rest of H1 was completely baffled by this point, no one understanding what was going on.

Allie went to her work duty, Boomer begrudgingly understanding there would be no bacon for her today. Allie couldn't help but be distracted, staring at her girlfriend's back all through breakfast and after. As Bea exited the cafeteria, she threw Allie a smile and wink, making Allie grow only more confused.

Why and how was Bea so happy this morning?

"Ay Bea! No bacon! You win!" Boomer called out to the redhead before she left the room, Bea only chuckling and waving as she left.

Boomer was stunned, the rest of H1 sharing looks, glancing up at Allie too.

"Alright, now I'm concerned," Maxine said, clasping her hands and wondering what the hell her friend was up to.

"We did it. We went and pushed her over the fucking edge, did her bloody head in," Boomer said as she shook her head, Liz shaking her head at her.

"Just give her space girls. Let her be for now," Liz replied, standing and going to clear her own tray, everyone in H1 wondering what the hell Bea was up to.

* * *

The morning came and went, and once lunchtime arrived, Boomer, Max, Liz, Allie and the rest were surprised to find Bea wasn't even bothering to come and eat. Allie was sick to her stomach with worry, wondering if she really had gone and screwed things up with Bea, having never witnessed her girlfriend act so weirdly before.

As they ate lunch in silence, Governor Vinegar Tits made her way into the room to give a weekly announcement.

"Listen up ladies!" she called out, the hall growing quiet as she did so.

"As you all know, the anger management workshop is this afternoon, which some of you have signed up for," she began, Boomer nodding as she recalled she was to do that with Bea.

"Ay, I'll see Bea there, remember! Maybe I'll find out what's going on," she whispered to the table, Allie feeling slightly relieved by the thought.

"Also, the new yoga program is starting tomorrow. We have a good number of you doing that."

"Who the fuck would do that, ay?" Boomer asked to the group, the table chuckling and grabbing Vinegar Tits attention.

"Have something you'd like to add Jenkins?"

"Hm? Aw, no, no, yoga is great," Boomer said sarcastically, garnering a laugh from the ladies.

Vera nodded slowly.

"I'm glad you think so, as you and some of H1 are signed up," Vera replied, Boomer's face dropping.

"What?"

Vera smirked, finishing up her announcement before leaving the room.

"What the fuck was she on about?" Boomer asked the group, everyone shaking their heads.

"Here, let's go check out the sign up Booms," Liz replied, Allie nodding.

When the ladies finished up their meals, Sonia, Maxine and Doreen headed to the yard while Allie tagged along with Liz and Boomer to see the list. They arrived to the sign up, Liz using her finger to scroll down the list of names. The small blonde began chuckling, Boomer and Allie looking at her confusedly.

"What is it Liz?" Allie asked, the woman turning to look at them.

"Well ladies, it seems the Top Dog is making you two do yoga with her."

Boomer grew more confused, bumping Liz out of the way as she looked at the list, scrolling down to see her name signed up, along with Allie's and Bea's.

"What the hell?" she said, smiling and crossing her arms, the past day and a half being ever so odd.

"I'm guessing Bea did this… but why would she sign herself up?"

"I don't fucking know, but you bet I'll be chatting with her about it at this anger management horseshit," Boomer replied, pulling away from the wall.

"Speaking of Booms, you need to head there now," Liz replied, Boomer looking up at the clock, throwing her arms up as she ran towards the meeting room.

Allie chuckled, Liz shaking her head.

"I guess Bea is playing us," Allie stated, Liz nodding.

"I guess so… you two tease her so much, she's probably up to something."

Allie and Liz shared a smile and a look, Liz patting Allie on the shoulder as she went to meet the others in the yard, Allie choosing to head back to H1 for a bit. As she rounded the corner into H1, she was surprised to see Bea sitting there sketching and not at the anger management meeting.

"Hey," Allie said as she entered, Bea looking up and giving her a smile.

"Hey back Alliecat," Bea replied, the young blonde going to sit at the corner of the table next to Bea.

"You're supposed to be in that thing with Boomer."

"You mean the thing you signed me up for?" Bea asked wryly, Allie chuckling.

"Apparently I'm not the only one signing people up for things," Allie replied, Bea gazing up at her briefly, smiling as she sketched.

"You can call that part of my payback."

"Only part? You had my stomach in knots last night," Allie said, Bea placing the sketchpad down.

"Oh, you're sleeping on your own again tonight, don't you worry," Bea said confidently, Allie's smile faltering.

"What? Why?"

"I'm giving you and Boomer a little timeout," she said, Allie's eyes narrowing.

"So you're not letting sleep in your bed?"

"Yup… or touch me," Bea said matter of fact, picking her pad up again and sketching, Allie's mouth hanging open in shock.

"This is stupid."

"So is your teasing."

"Bea, come on, it's all in good fun."

"And so is this," Bea said naturally, relaxed as a clam, leaning back as she looked at Allie.

"And you know, we haven't touched one another since yesterday… I'm surprised you're not going through withdrawals."

Allie went to reply but paused, realizing Bea was correct, Allie frowning at the thought. The two of them were very amorous towards one another, especially physically, showing their affections towards each other very openly and also subtly.

On instinct, Allie went to touch Bea's leg, but the woman tapped her hand away with her pencil, knowing what the young blonde would get up to before it even happened. Allie looked up at her again, shaking her head.

"You're seriously not even letting me touch you?" Allie asked, Bea leaning forward with a confident smirk.

"Two can play this game Allie, and I'm thoroughly going to enjoy doing yoga tomorrow."

"What's yoga got to do with it?"

"Hm… I guess you'll find out," Bea replied happily, getting up from her seat and moving to her room, Allie still stunned as she watched her go.

Before Bea entered her room, turning to look over her shoulder back at her girlfriend.

"Oh, and Allie?" Bea asked, the blonde still gazing at her.

"No bacon for Boomer again tomorrow," she said, Allie sitting back and crossing her arms.

"And why would I listen to you?"

"Because after tomorrow, you're going to want to stay in my room again, and if you don't do as I ask, it definitely won't happen," Bea replied simply, Allie shaking her head at her.

"Full of yourself, aren't ya?"

"No. I just know you," Bea replied, smiling at her once again, going into her room and shutting the door behind her.

Allie sat in the chair, bothered by Bea's behavior, wondering what else the redhead had up her sleeve.

* * *

Boomer and Allie spent the majority of their dinner glaring at Bea, who was once again sitting over at Juice's table. Allie went so far as to take Bea's seat so she could stare at Bea across the way, the woman herself positioned to stare at her table of friends smugly.

"She's just gone and taken this to another level," Allie said as she glared at Bea, Boomer nodding.

"Trying to outdo us, but it won't be done."

"Booms, once you sign up for the activity, you have to go. You don't want to get slotted again, do you?" Liz asked, Boomer frowning darkly as she took another bite of her dinner.

"Is she trying to take another jab at me? I work out with her almost everyday, yoga's not going to be hard," Allie said, Maxine shrugging her shoulders.

"I could see her getting a kick out of Boomer doing yoga, but not so much you Allie. I don't know why she did it the way she did."

"I'm probably more flexible than her too. Whatever. This whole thing is stupid," Allie said, glaring over at Bea, the redhead often glancing up and smugly smirking at her girlfriend across the way.

Allie could only keep glaring at Bea as they made it back to H1, the redhead going up to Allie and planting a kiss on her cheek before heading off to her room. Allie was getting annoyed by this psychological warfare or teasing or games or whatever the hell was going on, and decided as of tomorrow, it would be over.

Another night of restless sleep came and went for her, heading to her work duty and divvying out the goods early the next morning. She watched as Boomer came down the line, looking across the way to see Bea staring at her challengingly, waiting to see what she would do.

As much as Allie wanted to fight back, she decided to be strategic instead of stubborn, and as Boomer approached her, she withheld the bacon, Boomer's face growing sad and her lip pouting, Allie nodding for Boomer to look behind her at her girlfriend, who was watching with a big smile on her face.

"Sorry Booms," Allie whispered, giving her an empathetic look.

"No bacon, and then I have to do fucking yoga today," Boomer could be heard muttering to herself as she went to sit and eat breakfast.

Allie watched Boomer go, soon directing her gaze back towards Bea across the way, the redhead giving her a nod before going back to her meal. Allie quirked her brow, signaling to Bea she was not at all impressed with these mind games, but letting it be for now. She would go along with it, the promise of sleeping in her girlfriend's arms tonight and letting this petty feud rest a happy thought in the back of her mind. She figured she and Boomer had to let Bea win at least one round every once in a while against them.

* * *

"But I don't wanna!"

Allie rolled her eyes as Liz escorted she and Boomer down the hallway after lunch, the pair completely baffled by about what they were about to participate in. As they turned the corner and made their way into the space where desks and chairs had been pushed aside, they found a few prisoners gathered around, a few of them talking to the infamous Queen Bea.

Allie paused in her step, checking out her lover, Bea donning her sexy cut off teal muscle tee, her hair up in that badass ponytail, her lack of sleeves showing off her toned arms. Allie found herself taking in Bea's body, her smooth skin, the curve of her breasts, her toned rear seated nicely in her pants. Allie felt her throat run dry, and that's when it hit her.

"Crap."

"What is it love?" Liz asked, Allie staring at Bea, the redhead finally turning to see her, finding a smug and sexy smirk planted on her mouth.

"That's why she wanted me to do yoga," Allie said, Boomer and Liz sharing looks.

"What for?" Boomer asked, Allie pulling her head out of her thoughts, ignoring the gnawing feeling in her stomach that was begging her to be satisfied.

"Nothing, nothing," she replied, turning around to face the group, missing Bea walk over.

"Consider this your punishment Booms for all the teasing," Bea said to the group, coming up behind Allie and wrapping her arms around her waist, her breath tickling Allie's ear.

Bea knew her plan worked when she felt a full shiver run down Allie's spine, the blonde grabbing one of Bea's forearms as she fought off the sensations now running wild inside of her. Bea chuckled, her throaty voice singing into Allie's ear, only making the blonde squirm more. Allie knew what Bea had done.

She didn't sign Allie up because she thought she couldn't physically handle it like Boomer, no. Bea set her up for something even more insidious, after days of not touching one another, only receiving goodnight kisses and sultry looks. Bea had been working Allie up without the blonde even realizing it, only to then place her in a class with Bea, where she would watch her girlfriend move in all sorts of ways and get all sorts of sweaty in the process.

Allie went to pull away from Bea, but the redhead dragged her back in, squeezing her tightly.

"Trying to get away?"

"I know what you're doing."

"No idea what you mean Alliecat."

"This is just plain evil."

"Aw, don't be like that," Bea chuckled, kissing Allie's cheek and pulling away.

"After this little group time together, you two are finally done being punished," Bea said, Boomer clapping her hands in happiness, just grateful to have extra bacon back on her morning agenda.

Allie swallowed, turning to look at Bea.

"Allie I set up a matt for you and Boomer," Bea said with a smirk, Allie turning to see.

Bea walked over to her own matt in the front corner, Boomer to her right, probably so Bea could enjoy the hilarity that would ensue from Boomer trying to get through a session of yoga. As for Allie's placement, Bea pointed to the matt behind Boomer, angled diagonally behind Bea, so Allie could watch her lover's face and body right up close.

"Fucking hell," she muttered, refusing to look at Bea, realizing the Queen had definitely put she and Boomer in their places, finding the ultimate revenge over the past few days as karma for all they had put Bea through.

"Welcome to the first yoga session ladies," the instructor began, calmly clasping her hands and giving the women a nod, all taking a stand on their matts.

Allie watched as Bea stretched her long and lean arms out, twisting a bit before bending over to touch her toes, Allie's eyes glued to her rear. Bea didn't even need to look to feel Allie's gaze on her, keeping her laughs at bay. If her girlfriend and friend wanted to tease her so much? Well, she was going to make them pay for it.

* * *

To say Allie and Boomer struggled with yoga was putting it mildly. From the first moment Boomer tripped and nearly took Bea out, everyone was aware it was going to be a shit show of a class. Boomer muttered to herself throughout the event, wondering aloud if she should just injure herself and get the misery over with, flexibility not quite her strong suit.

She kept glancing over to Bea, shocked and bothered her friend was rather good at the activity, able to bend and move as she needed to with ease. Allie was struggling as well, but for entirely different reasons. She had been completely oblivious to the fact Bea had been withholding their physical intimacy, all of it brewing underneath the surface for Allie, who had been too distracted the past several days by her girlfriend's odd behavior, she missed out on the fact she was deeply missing said girlfriend.

Every time they switched to a new position, Allie's eyes were glued to Bea. Easy poses like the cobra or cat were not as difficult to watch, but as soon as the intensity of the yoga turned up, so did the intensity of Allie's burning attraction. Downward dog to half downward dog, the warrior series, moving on to bow, camel, backbends and more.

All Allie wanted to do was jump Bea and take her right on her yoga matt, without a care in the world as to who watched. She knew Bea was enjoying her torment, every time she turned back to look at Allie, chuckling to herself all the while. Allie realized she and Boomer had been poking a sleeping bear, a bear that definitely made a meal out of them with her smart tactics and evil setups.

As the yoga class began to wind down, and Boomer's whimpers of pain began to lessen, Allie took Bea in, observed the sweat on her neck and face, the pulsing tension in her triceps… Allie couldn't handle it much more.

"Alright then, and Namaste. Well done ladies, you were all…" the yoga instructor began, glancing to Boomer, making Bea bite her lip to hold in her laughter.

"Lovely," she finished, clapping her hands and bowing, leaving the women to clean up.

Bea stood up straight with a hop in her step, very much energized by the experience. She looked down at Boomer who seemed to be happy in child's pose and planning to stay there, then over to Allie who was on her knees and looking up at Bea. Her eyes clashed with Allie's, Bea's idea clearly having worked, riling up Allie in a completely different way than Allie's teases had ever quite managed.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Bea asked, holding out a hand to Allie.

Allie kept looking at Bea in silence, the blonde about ready to burst. She took Bea's hand and went to keep her distance, but Bea tugged a little too hard, sending Allie right into her, their fronts brushing, Allie gasping at the contact.

"You see something you like in class, Alliecat?" Bea whispered, the blonde pulling back and looking at Bea in shock.

"I've created a monster."

"You reap what you sow," Bea replied.

Allie couldn't take it anymore, and grabbed Bea's hand, yanking the redhead out of the room and running towards H1.

"Ay? Ay! Can someone pull me up? Bloody hell," Boomer called, her body aching and muscles unable to move her from her spot on the floor.

WETNWETWNETNWENWTTEN

Allie got she and Bea yelled at by several guards as she walked too quickly down the corridors to get to H1. She felt momentary relief as she rounded the corner and found everyone to still be out and about at yard time, glancing to Bea's room and rushing straight in, Bea allowing Allie to do as she pleased.

Bea grabbed the door handle and shut it behind her just in time as Allie's lips crashed onto hers, the blonde's hands going to her stomach and body, feeling up everything she could.

Bea moaned, understanding the game of retribution she played was fun, but still did not erase her own desire for the woman she loved. Allie's hands roamed all over her, the girl desperate to feel every inch of Bea. She moved her hands up Bea's torso, over her breasts and past her shoulders, placing her forearms on the door, entrapping Bea's head as she dominated her mouth and ground her body into her.

Bea's hands wrapped around Allie's waist in assistance, soon moving down and grabbing Allie's rounded bottom, gripping her firmly and pulling the girl even more snugly into her, Allie moaning and moving from Bea's mouth to her shoulder, so worked up already.

"Fuck, Bea," she whispered, the redhead using her distraction to switch places with Allie, pinning her up against the door, back to front.

She stripped Allie's shirt off, the blonde removing her own bra as Bea ripped the rest of her clothes down to the floor, kicking Allie's foot to the side as she spread her legs and pushed her into the door, her mouth on Allie's ear.

Bea slipped a hand in between Allie and the door, reaching down to touch Allie's center, wet and ready, begging to be touched. Bea began softly teasing Allie, the young blonde gasping into Bea's touch, Bea taking thorough pleasure in knowing she got Allie just as worked up as Allie got her.

Her free hand intertwined it's fingers with Allie's, pressing their attached appendages into the door. Bea could feel Allie was so close already, it was amazing to feel, the blonde's labored breathing as she let Bea claim her.

"Do you remember the first time I had you pinned to a wall?" Bea whispered.

Allie opened her eyes, only for them to shutter closed as Bea entered her, increasing her movements and working Allie up.

"When?" Allie gasped.

"In the showers," Bea reminded her, Allie's mind racing back in time, remembering the event clearly.

"Yes," she hissed.

"My body pressed against yours, wet and naked in the showers," Bea whispered, making Allie's head spin.

"God, yes."

"How did I make you feel then?" Bea asked, Allie's hand gripping tighter around Bea's, her body flush against Bea's front.

"Turned on. So, fucking, turned on."

"How do I make you feel now?"

"Bea," Allie pleaded, trying to push back, but Bea kept her there, working her harder, feeling Allie begin to pulse around her.

"How?"

"Good. So fucking good."

"Is this getting you wet?" Bea asked, smiling against Allie's ear, the girl remembering her own words as Bea repeated them in the here and now.

"Fuck, yes, Bea please-"

"Good," Bea said, adjusting herself, feeling Allie tightening more.

"Baby-"

"Just let go."

"Oh god, I love you," Allie cried out, her body coming undone as she lost herself against Bea's ministrations.

Allie shuttered and came, Bea holding her in place as Allie rode out her orgasm, the blonde rather intensely crying out her pleasure.

"I love you too," Bea whispered, which only made Allie last longer, moving against Bea, feeling her inside of her.

Allie was in absolute heaven, her breathing slowing as she came back down, letting her weight lean more heavily on Bea.

"I take it you missed spending time together," Bea stated teasingly, Allie releasing a laugh amongst her heavy breaths.

She wanted to feel more of Bea, turning her head so they bumped noses, leaning forward to kiss her, her hand going to the back of Bea's head to keep her there. She was tired, but also energized, this love for Bea an addiction of its own accord making her not want to stop.

She pushed herself off the wall, grabbing Bea's shirt and ripping it off, stepping out of her shoes and mess of clothes. She grabbed Bea's face, pulling her in again and pushing her back towards the bed, the redhead complying with ease. Bea felt the back of her legs hit the bed, signaling for her to bend down, Allie pushing herself on top of Bea as she did so.

Allie stayed on top of Bea, letting her weight rest on her, making the redhead gasp. Allie pulled at Bea's pants and bottoms, pushing them down, Bea pushing her back up so she could get them off, Allie making use of the moment and undoing her bra, grabbing Bea's breasts and bringing her mouth to Bea's neck.

Bea finally did away with her clothing, giving Allie the opportunity to pin her down, grind her body into hers, her mouth attached to Bea's neck. Bea's fingers slid through Allie hair, cradling her head to her, feeling the girl's body on top of her, the friction driving her wild.

"Allie," Bea whispered, her head rolling as Allie's tongue danced across her skin.

Yes, she wanted to punish Allie a little bit for all of her poking fun, but still, it was glorious to have her in her bed once again, to feel her like this. The two were really quite attached at the hip, and Bea had no idea how a few days of withdrawal could make someone feel.

"I missed feeling you like this," Allie whispered, her hands taking Bea's and moving them above Bea's head, pinning them there, moving back to Bea's mouth to kiss her hungrily.

Bea moaned into the kiss, her hardened nipples brushing with Allie's sending shivers down her body.

"Don't put me through that again," Allie whispered, slipping her leg onto Bea's center, pushing down, building Bea up further, making Bea husk.

"Don't tease me so much, and I won't have to," she replied, Allie pulling back to look into Bea's eyes.

When she and Bea had taken their relationship to the next level, Allie was aware that, while Bea Smith may have been the badass, tough as nails, top dog murderer, when it came to sex? She was pretty much the opposite. It was up to Allie to take the lead in that particular rodeo, and she had done so with pleasure, with both of their pleasures.

Allie enjoyed having Bea, having her so vulnerable, open and exposed, taking care of her in ways no one ever had. It gave Allie a little tickle to know this fierce, storm of a woman was all hers and gave herself to Allie willing, and it was not something she took lightly.

Even so, she did enjoy Bea's growth into her sexuality, especially her growth of confidence, the top dog willing to get on top in the bedroom as well as she grew more comfortable. As Allie looked down into Bea's eyes, she found herself even more turned on by the bossy demands of Bea, even as she was teasing and building her up.

Allie kissed her softly, melting into her, loving every inch of her, finally kissing her way down Bea's neck and chest, traveling between the valley of her breasts down to her navel, enjoying every long second of Bea's soft skin against her lips. Bea squirmed as she felt Allie travel south, the blonde arms moving around her legs and hands traveling back to her breasts, gripping them firmly as Allie teased Bea, kissing around nether regions, kissing her inner thighs, Bea's body aching for her.

"Dammit, Allie," Bea said, hands gripping the sheets, not quite wanting to grab Allie's hair, as she didn't trust herself to be gentle.

Allie chuckled, breathing against her clit, arousing Bea even further, before Allie took the plunge and kissed her way through Bea's folds, massaging her inside with her tongue and mouth. Bea's back arched as Allie made contact, hissing her satisfaction.

Allie's tongue danced across Bea, massaging her slowly, Allie feeling her bulb enlarged, ready to unravel. Allie's hands massaged Bea's breasts, keeping her anchored. Bea pressed her hands against the wall behind her, trying to keep them anywhere, deciding it was to no avail.

She placed her hands on top of Allie's, her fingers going between Allie's on her breasts, touching herself with her partner.

"Fuck, Allie," Bea said, her head rolling, feeling herself about to explode.

Allie pushed her body closer, shoulders bumping into the back of Bea's thighs, squeezing her tighter and keeping down as her mouth made swift work of Bea. The redhead's mind was in a daze, breathing hard as her tension was released, coming in Allie's mouth, gasping and moaning her pleasure and satisfaction.

Her blonde smiled against her center, kissing softly, licking everywhere, tasting Bea's sweet nectar happily. When she felt Bea settle down, she gently began extricating herself from Bea, kissing her way back up to her lover, Bea grabbing her neck gently and bringing her back to her so their lips could join once again.

Bea rolled Allie onto her back, her leg strewn across her as she continued to kiss her, cupping her chin and brushing hair away from her face. Allie's nails traced along Bea's leg and back, letting the top dog stay on top.

They kissed slowly for some time, just happy to feel one another, to bask in each other's presence. They were blissfully in love, and after everything they had gone through, it was moments like these, trapped in the present, that they enjoyed and never took for granted.

Bea pulled back after some time, gazing into Allie's eyes lovingly, smiling as she brushed hair from her face.

"So I take it you learned your lesson?" Bea whispered jokingly, Allie chuckling as her eyes twinkled.

"I won't ever stop teasing you, but I will definitely be easing up from now on."

"See? We both get happy endings now."

"Oh. You bet we do," Allie replied cheekily, Bea shaking her head as Allie's hands reached up to cup her face and hold her there, kissing her softly once again before rolling Bea back over to continue what they had begun.

* * *

OMAKE:

Bea and Allie had been, well, _occupied_ , during dinner and had not seen the rest of H1 until they ran late to breakfast to meet them the following morning. Allie was off work duty that morning, much to her delight, as she couldn't keep her hands off Bea.

The pair joined their friends at breakfast, sitting down. Boomer gave Bea a glare, Liz telling her to knock it off, Boomer finally letting it go that she was forced to do yoga and would be aching into the next decade.

Allie cheekily kept bumping Bea's feet with her own, trying to wrap them together, Bea attempting to maintain some part of her badass nature. Bea leaned back in her chair, moving her hair into a bun as she did.

Allie was smiling at Bea, but her face dropped as she looked at Bea's neck, Bea glancing back up at her and quirking her brow.

"What's that face for?" Bea asked.

"Um," Allie looked at Bea's neck, the giant hickey marring her skin staring right back at her.

Allie had completely forgotten she had marked her in the throes of their passion last night, Bea's thick and curly hair having covered it up all night and morning. Allie glanced to Liz and Boomer, the women looking at her in confusion as they observed her panicking.

Liz finally took a glance at Bea, pressing her lips together to not unveil a thing, Maxine and Doreen now looking at her weirdly. They stared at Liz, until they turned as well, Maxine's eyes growing large as she stared at Bea's neck. Doreen clapped a hand to her mouth as she dropped her fork

"Wha… Why are you all acting weird?" Bea asked, looking at her friends, Allie subtly shaking her head back and forth, trying to signal everyone to ignore the giant elephant in the room, or rather, on Bea's neck.

Bea turned back to Allie, the girl giving her a smile, eyes wide as she prayed Bea did not pursue this further.

"What the hell are you all staring at?" Boomer asked, leaning across the table to stare at Bea's other side, her eyes finally landing on what everyone was eyeing.

Allie shook her head in a panic to Boomer, the large woman wide eyed, Bea looking at her confusedly.

"What are you on about? What's on my neck?" Bea asked, trying to catch a glimpse of herself, wondering if she had food on her.

"Nothing, nothing babe," Allie said, the blonde staring the table down, especially Boomer.

"Yea, um, right… righto. Nothing to see queer… I mean here! Here, yea, haha," Boomer chuckled, Maxine and Doreen eyeing one another as they stood quietly, deciding to run away before Boomer and Allie inevitably landed themselves in a host of trouble.

Liz shook her head slowly.

"I'll leave you three to it," Liz said, Bea now looking at her table in confusion, wondering why everyone walked off.

"What? Okay, now you all are acting really weird," Bea said, Allie nodding, trying to think the situation through.

"Righto, here babe, you should wear your hair down, it's much cuter that way," Allie said, reaching out to Bea's little make shift bun, the redhead pulling back with a smile, taking Allie's hand.

"Are you saying I'm not cute when it's up?" Bea asked cheekily, Allie feeling sweat on her brow, Boomer looking like a deer in headlights by the whole exchange.

"No, no, god, of course no. Um, it's just…" she heard footsteps stop behind her, looking back to see Juice and her crew staring at Bea wide eyed, much like the day they first saw Bea with Allie in the halls together as a couple.

Juice blinked a few times, her eyes taking in the large mark on Bea's neck, her gaze finally darting to Allie and Boomer whose eyes were wide, trying to signal her not to speak. Juice nodded slowly, not wanting to deal with the top dog's wrath, giving Bea a nod.

"Good day, H1," she said, she and her crew walking off, Bea now completely bewildered.

"Okay, now that was just weird. What the hell is everyone on about? Is there food on my neck?" Bea asked, releasing Allie's hand, touching herself to see if she could feel anything.

"More like someone made food out of your neck," Boomer muttered, Allie staring at her incredulously, Boomer pressing her lips together as she forgot where she was for a minute.

Bea looked to Boomer.

"What are you on about now? Just bloody tell me, what is everyone staring at?"

Boomer's eyes were wide as she looked between Allie and Bea, the blonde desperate to keep Bea in the dark until later when she could talk her down. But Boomer met Bea's gaze, unsure if telling Bea would help her or harm her.

"I don't see a thing," she replied, before her eyes glanced back to Bea's neck, Allie wishing she could kill Boomer with her mind right now for how obvious she was being.

"Booms. Then what are you staring at?" Bea asked, Boomer meeting her gaze again.

"I, uh..." she drifted off, looking back at Allie, the girl realizing Bea was going to find out sooner rather than later.

"Okay, that's it. I'm going to have a look-"

"No! No, it's fine, babe, just put your hair down for now," Allie said, yanking Bea down, her girlfriend looking at her incredulously.

"Either tell me right now what the hell is going on, or I'm going to have a look," Bea said.

The redhead started freaking out internally, wondering if maybe she had a rash or sting from a bug or who knows what else.

"Did I get a spider bite or something? What the hell is it?"

"I mean it does look like a rabid animal attacked ya neck, and I know you call Allie Alliecat, but hell, I don't think that name gives what she did justice."

Allie froze, as did Bea, the pair looking at Boomer, who once again forgot where she was, her slip of tongue making her bite her lip as she looked up at the couple.

"For the record, I don't deserve to be punished again. I didn't give you a massive hickey, she did," Boomer said to Bea, the redhead finally piecing together what her friend said, her face growing red as she bit her lip.

Boomer looked back to Allie, who shook her head at her, Boomer merely shrugging with a grimace in return.

"Sorry, gotta save meself, and my bacon supply."

"Boomer! I'm the one who doles out the bacon!"

Boomer went to reply, until she recalled Allie was in fact the bacon master, not Bea, nodding slowly.

"I'm not coming out of this unscathed, am I?" Boomer asked, standing herself up and accepting she would not be getting any bacon for a long, long time.

Allie watched her go, finally turning back to Bea who was dead silent.

"Bea," Allie whispered, taking Bea's hand, trying to approach her gently.

"I-I forgot, honestly, I swear," she started, Bea slowly pulling her hand away and undoing her hair, hoping it would cover up what was left on her neck.

"Bea, I-I swear, I didn't-"

"Allie?"

Allie grew quiet, making eye contact with Bea, her eyes pleading.

"Yes?"

"If you thought two days was bad, we'll see how a week goes."

Bea went back to eating her food, Allie's lip quivering, pushing her tray away so she could place her head on the table, groaning out at her terrible, terrible luck.

FIN

* * *

This is total crack, I mean a terrible, total, crack fic. I hope you guys enjoyed it, it was a struggle to write. I think I'm losing my mojo, especially with this new trailer for the finale out! D: I won't be seeing anything until Wednesday evening, and I'll be avoiding fanfiction and instagram to avoid spoilers for once. I have a feeling it will be a doozy of a finale! Thanks for reading if you did. We'll get through this! XD


End file.
